Cartas de Amor
by koryana
Summary: conjunto de cartas, solo de RobxStar y CbxRaeRyR
1. Acaso fue un sueño?

_**Ok, como verán mis song fics desaparecieron, y me blokearon por un tiempo TTTT asó q aki les traigo, solo los pensamientos y sin canciones. Cada capítulo es dieferente.**_

_**Pd: no me pertencen los TT.**_

_**Estas serán Cartas de Amor.**_

**Acaso fue un sueño?**

El día en q Starfire se fue,… fue el día en el q mi sonrisa desapareció…

No me dio la causa de su huída, no me dijo nada, me sentía devastado, no sabia donde buscar, me puse loco, no podía encontrarla, no sabia a donde se había ido, acaso se habría ido para siempre? Y yo sin decirle mis sentimientos, me sentía solo, triste y tonto al no decirle antes…

Mi cabeza ya no daba más, mi cuerpo estaba cansado pero mi corazón y alma seguía en pie, como podría abandonar a más q mi mejor amiga, a mi Star. Cada vez me preguntaba si ella deseaba de mí como yo a ella, si ella pensaba cada momento en mí como yo a ella, si ella deseaba sentir mis labios como yo daría mi vida por ese deseo… q serviría mi vida sin ella?

Pasaron los días y mi cuerpo ya no podía, me kede destrozado en el piso, no sabía donde me encontraba lo único q pensaba era en Star, en su aroma, en su felicidad, en su cara, en sus labios, su sonrisa….Mis pensamientos tenían dueña... Starfire.

Empezó a llover y ni me preocupe de mi alrededor, solo pensaba, pero alguien se acerco a mi, no alcance a ver ya q mis ojos estabas cansados de tanto desvelo, de tanta preocupación, de esperar tanto tiempo. La sombra se me acerco mas y mas, se juntaron sus labios con los míos, pero yo apenas pude ver kien era aquella chica, me dijo al oído q regresaría q pensaba en mi todo el tiempo, de ahí no recuerdo nada. Al día siguiente me levante y estaba en mi cuarto, alguien toco la puerta, al ver q ya no me sentía tan cansado me levante y la abrí, vi q era Starfire tenia mas bellos los ojos q todos los días, su sonrisa me partía el corazón, se acerco a mi y me dijo q ya estaba el desayuno, yo me cuestionaba si aquella chica era starfire, pero q tonto! Claro q era mi amada. No recuerdo la imagen de la chica pero su voz era muy familiar, aunque con la lluvia apenas si se distinguía. Ahora mi cabeza tenía solo una pregunta más… Acaso solo fue un sueño?

_**Primera carta de amor :p**_


	2. Amor y Placer

_**Ok aki esta la siguientes, esta puede estar fuerte, así q si no kieren leerla pásense a la siguiente carta.**_

**Amor y Placer**

Ayer en la noche descubrí… el verdadero amor que tengo hacia ti….

A las 8:15 p.m. me disponía ir a mi cuarto y pasar la noche viendo la tele y descansar de un día muy ajetreado, todo el día estuvimos afuera peleando y sin parar. Me di una ducha y me puse ropa cómoda, me aventé a la cama y en lugar de prender la tele me vino aquel recuerdo…tuyo y mió…**  
**

Era el mismo día pero fue en la mañana, recordé que era el único momento que la había pasado bien. Te acercaste a mi y me diste el desayuno q me preparaste. Te di las gracias y me dispuse a comerlo, ya q no era una de tus comidas natales. Al terminarlo, te di las gracias de nuevo, tu tenías algo en la mirada que te inquietaba. Te pregunte… pero parecía que estabas en otro mundo…Me dirigiste la mirada… aquella no la conocía, era extraña, era mas cálida que las de siempre… te acercaste a mi… me puse demasiado nervioso y sentía mucho calor…mi cuerpo hervía...me preguntaba porque?... serás tu?...eso significaba una cosa…yo sentía algo por ti...algo q no era amistad…era un placer y deseo de tenerte, de gozarte****

En aquél momento te acercaste mas a mi, casi tocan nuestros labios pero nuestros amigos llegaron con mucha bulla y pegamos el bote N/A: tengo esa expresión ahora! por un libro q leí xD Me desespera xD Te pusiste como un tomate… tal vez yo tmb estaba así pero yo lo cubría, por la máscara… te fuiste volando a tu habitación, y yo me fui corriendo la mía… de ahí solo sonaba la alarma y había problemas… Ahora estaba en mi habitación deseando aquel momento… te tramabas algo… lo supe por la forma que peleaste hoy… por la manera sobre protectora que emergió de ti hacia mi… me protegiste de todo, casi ni pude pelear… así que ahora no estaba cansado como siempre…sentía las ganas de hacer algo…. De hacer algo entretenido…algo medio salvaje…

No tenía nada q hacer, pero aún esperaba una señal de ti… parecía q hubieras leído mi mente ya q oí un toquido... me levanté… no me preocupe de mi vestimenta… descubrí que eras tú, solo traías una bata corta… esto hizo que empezara a sudar y empezara a desearte… aparte esa idea, no era digno de mi… acaso me volvería un salvaje esta noche?... entraste a la habitación y se cerro la puerta detrás de ti… tenías una mirada traviesa… me encantaba aquella mirada…hacia q mis hormonas se pusieran en anda. Te acercaste a mi…yo aun estaba estupefacto… pero me calmaste con el beso que me diste…sentía tu lengua jugar con la mía…empezaste a empujarme gentilmente a la cama…yo te seguía el juego…me empezaste a kitar la blusa…deje q hicieras eso…pero mi cabeza decía q no haga eso, pero mi cuerpo no le hacía caso…te separe de mi y te quedaste sorprendida…te explique la razón de por que no hacerlo…ya que era una cosa q nos arrepentiríamos…pero tu me dijiste q me amabas te dije lo mismo y ella empezó a besarme de nuevo…****

No pude decirle NO a aquellos besos, me importaba poco la razón de no hacerlo… empecé a bajarle los tirantes y a sentir toda su piel, empezaba a gozar cada parte de ella, ella empezó a kitarme la ropa q me kedaba, y a sentirme como yo a ella…de ahí no se puede describir con palabras lo que hicimos, algo q siempre recordaré…y ahora estoy despierto en mi cama y abrazado de mi amada…con su cabeza en mi pecho…y viéndola como duerme…anoche fue un momento de pasión, amor, placer y felicidad…ahora lo q mas deseo es q ese momento se repita de nuevo en el futuro pero mayor que este…deseo mas travesura, mas amor, mas placer mas de mi amada…

Lo único q puedo decir es q la dulce Starfire….anoche no fue nada dulce…fue maravillosa y muy traviesa…

_**Segunda carta **_


	3. Tus ojos

_**Siguiente :p**_

**Tus ojos**

Me preguntan si tus ojos son lindos, yo les contesto q, tus ojos están hermosos, con ellos el tiempo se me va, con ellos no hay palabras para descifrarlo…

**La primera vez q te ví, desee ser dueño de ti, de tu persona, de tu rostro,… de tus ojos… kisiera tenerte siempre a mi lado, siempre abrazado de ti, para q nadie te lleve, para q siempre estés conmigo, para q nunca te vayas, para q nunca me abandones…**

q bueno q llegaste aki, q bueno q eres parte del grupo, q bueno q eres diferente a las demás, q bueno q existas, sino no sería el mismo…

Q puedo hacer para q seas mía, para q nadie mas te tenga, te disfrute, q puedo hacer? Haría todo por ti, haría hasta lo imposible, solo para estar contigo, siempre, y nunca dejarte…**  
**

Mi vida cambio cuando llegaste, me hiciste ver las cosas diferentes, me abriste los ojos al amor, me hiciste pensar en muchas cosas, hiciste q no fuera frió y sin sentimientos…ahora soy otro gracias a ti, te lo debo todo a ti, gracias****

Pero mi vida será completa cuando te sienta en mis brazos, cuando sea mas q tu amigo, cuando sienta todo tu ser, cuando seas mía y cuando sea tuyo… ese día lo espero, ese día lo deseo, pero pronto te lo diré, pronto sabrás mas acerca de mi, y tal vez pronto serás mía…

_**Tercera carta**_


	4. Perdoname

_**Siguiente **_

**Perdóname**

Maldigo el día en el q Slade nació, maldigo el día en el que te lastime...

Perdóname Star, no fue mi intención, tu sabes q cuando estoy consiente nunca te haría daño, si acaso te lo haría, primero mi muerte, tal vez no sepas q te amo, tal vez no sepas q te deseo, tal vez no sepas q eres todo para mi, pero en este momento necesito q lo sepas…****

Perdona si te preocupaste, perdona si lloraste, perdona si ya no tienes confianza en mí… Tu mas q nadie me conoces y yo mas q nadie te conozco, espero q sepas q lo siento y q me muero por ti, tal vez no de a conocer a simple vista pero en el fondo eres tu la q amo  
**  
**Mi corazón se agita cuando te acercas, mis hormonas están más q vivas, y mi ser esta dispuesto a dar un paso más, si tan solo tuviera un día sin problemas y solos tu y yo, verías q tan loco estoy por ti****

Tu me dijiste q me habías perdonado, q ya eso no importaba, pero en mi ser kiero borrar ese momento, kiero q desaparezca para siempre, q nadie recuerde, q no te haya lastimado, tal vez ya me perdonaste y lo olvidaste pero yo lo me lo perdonare,…

Star eres todo para mi si te llegase a perder por mi culpa daría todo lo tengo y todo mi ser para estar al lado tuyo, para abrazarte, para confortarte, para protegerte, para consolarte, y lo q mas deseo para poder sentir tus labios, para poder estar contigo todos los días para q tu y yo nunca nos separemos. Tú y Yo estaremos juntos por siempre, no habrá problemas y nada nos separará

Espero q todo esto lo sepas, todo lo q siento,….espero q sepas… q mi amor por ti…nunca se extinguirá

_**Cuarta carta**_


	5. Pesadilla

_**Siguiente **_

**Pesadilla **

Donde estoy? Raven q haces aquí? Por que estas sangrando? Rae!

Raven no me dejes aquí, no me dejes solo, no te vayas, quédate conmigo, por favor todavía no te vayas… fue lo único q recuerdo, aquella horrible pesadilla hizo q me levantara en llantos, aquella pesadilla q me dio a entender q yo amaba a Raven…****

Por que tuvo q ser de esa forma, por que no mejor un lindo sueño, no, me dio una pesadilla, me dio algo con que temer, algo q me diera cuenta de q en verdad la amo, en verdad la necesito  
**  
**Me levante de la cama, me seque las lágrimas y respire hondo, me levante decidido a ver si aquello era verdad, o si nada más era una pesadilla, me cheque en el reloj y vi. q eran las 12, Salí de mi habitación y me dirigí al cuarto de Raven, toque y no hubo respuesta, toque de nuevo y tmp la había, me asuste, pensé q aquello era verdad…****

Mi corazón latía, no sabia q hacer, no sabia si en ese momento destrozaría la puerta y me checara, pero otra parte decía q la fuera a buscar por toda la torre…  
**  
**Me decidí a destrozar la puerta, a checarme si todo estaba bien… La destroce con todas mis fuerzas, y vi q no había nadie, q estaba vacía la habitación, corrí hacia la cama y no había nadie, empecé a llorar como loco, ni sabia la razón….**  
**

Mis ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas, aquella pesadilla era verdad, Raven había…Pero esto no puede ser verdad, me levante y decidí ir a buscarla, fui a todas las habitaciones destrozando las puertas, ahora estaba enojado, mis ojos estaban llenos de rabia, necesitaba saber si me habían kitado a Raven y si fuera así, necesitaba saber quien…****

Ahora mi corazón latía muy fuerte, se podría oír en toda la torre, recordaba todos los momentos q pasamos juntos, tal vez a ella no le importe, pero para mi es un tesoro, para mi ella es la única razón para vivir… sin ella… no se q haría****

Recordé aquella pesadilla, recordé a Raven, golpee la pared, sentí dolor pero no me importo, esto no podría llamarse dolor, esto era poco comprado al dolor q siento al perder a Raven…****

Busque todas partes, y no la encontré, me pregunte si también era otra pesadilla, si era otra ilusión…****

El gran alboroto despertó a mis amigos, pero solo a 3 de ellos, se preocuparon por mi, pero ni les hice caso, yo necesitaba ver a Raven, necesitaba abrazarla y sentirla, necesitaba ver si era real…

Me aleje de ellos, me dirigí al ultimo lugar q no busque, al lugar donde nunca voy, me fui al techo, supuse q no había nadie, q nadie iba ahí, decidí ir al techo solo a pensar kien podría llevarse a raven… Abrí la puerta y mis ojos no podrían creer lo q veía era Raven intacta y tranquila, me acerque a ella y le toque el hombro, ella volteo y me vio, sus ojos me decían q akello no era ilusión, q aquello era verdad, pocas lagrimas corrieron por mis ojos, la abracé muy fuerte, no quería q nadie se la llevara, quería tenerla para siempre, quería sentirla, ella se asusto de mi reacción y me separo de ella, me preguntó q pasaba, q si me sentía bien, yo solo admiraba su rostro, le conteste q todo estaba bien q solo había tenido una pesadilla… q solo la había perdido en un momento… que ahora la tendré para siempre… Se puso un poco sonrojada pero a mi no me importaba, la abracé de nuevo…y susurre "nada de q preocuparse…solo fue una pesadilla"…

_**Quinta carta**_


	6. Pronto

_**Siguiente**_

**Pronto**

_**Chico bestia:**_

Se q deseas mi sonrisa, pero no te preocupes pronto te la daré…

Si supieras q me haces reír, q todo aquello que dices no me fastidia, q solo hago eso para disimular mi amor por ti, para tener un aire de misterio, y así te acerques a mí, a q me conozcas…

Mi vida es perfecta, tengo amigos, pero lo mejor de todo es que te tengo a ti, q tu me haces sonreír, q me haces ver las cosas diferentes, q disfruto verte y oírte. Tal vez no lo sepas, pero tú eres el único al q pertenece a mi corazón, ..

Se q no siento, q no tengo emociones, pero todo esto es erróneo, tu hiciste crecer las emociones en mi, hiciste aparecer el sentimiento del amor… Tú me diste este sentimiento y tú eres el dueño…

Espero q todo siga como es, espero q no pierdas la fe en mi, q hagas chistes para mi, q seas el único al que le interese mi persona, tu me hiciste sentir q era normal, me hiciste sentir q no estaba sola y q tenía un gran amigo… mas q un amigo… Te tengo a ti.

Pronto te daré a conocer mi sonrisa…te daré a conocer todo mi ser…

_**Raven**_

_**Sexta carta**_


	7. Un día inmemorable

_**Siguiente**_

**Un día inmemorable**

**Querido diario:**

Ayer fue un día inmemorable, hubo varias emociones q recorrieron por mi cuerpo.

Todo iba bn, tu y yo éramos felices, como amigos, pero, cada vez q estaba contigo mas me gustabas y quería q fuéramos mas q solo amigos., q me amaras y q te amara. **  
**

Cada día había algo nuevo en mí, me acercaba más a ti, me preocupaba más por ti, pero tú no te dabas cuenta. Tu no te dabas cuenta de q te estaba seduciendo, q keria ser mas q tu amiga. Tal vez tu no me amabas, pero yo keria saberlo, pero tu no decías nada, ni sikiera me mirabas, no veías mi intento de seducirte.

Me fui a mi cuarto, me sentía devastada, triste y a la vez rota. Si, rota, pk tú me rompiste el corazón. Vi q tu no me kerias, q no me amabas así q, me fui a ahogarme en mis penas y llantos.**  
**

Y pensé q tal vez a ti no te importaba nada, ya q soy diferente a ti, q no soy igual a ti, q tengo diferentes costumbres, q no hablo igual, q tal vez parezca tonta, empecé a llorar mas y cada vez encontraba una excusa para q no me amaras.**  
**

En eso oi un toquido, me levante, me seke los ojos, los sentía hinchados, pero en fin me decidí a ver kien era. Vi q era chico bestia y me pregunto q pasaba. Al ver q era uno de mis amigos le conté todo. El se paro y me miro, me dijo q tal vez todo lo q me cuestionaba era verdad, q el no sentía nada pk era diferente. Se fue y empecé a llorar mas. Otros 2 toquidos se oyen después de q se había ido, esos 2 toquidos eran de raven y de cyborg, de nuevo les conté y ellos dijeron lo mismo q chico bestia.**  
**

Mis llantos empezaron a oírse más fuerte. Pero un ultimo toquido oi, en este no me levante mis llantos y mi tristeza hicieron q estuviera cansada, q no me moviera. Yo seguía llorando y ni me preocupe de la persona q entro. Solo oi la dulce voz de aquel hombre q amaba, levante mi cabeza y lo vi, estaba sentado en mi cama explicándome pk no me hacia caso, el porque no me miraba. Al escuchar las palabras "yo te amo" empecé a llorar de felicidad, lo abrace muy fuerte y empecé a llorar en su pecho.

Después de minutos lo mire, y le dije lo mismo. Pero aun así, no estaba contenta del todo. Ya q mis amigos me hundieron, me dijeron q no tenia esperanza con el, le conte a él y el solo me dijo q no llorara q no me preocupara de nada, q ellos no saben nada de esto.

Con esas palabras deje de llorar, y empecé a mirar mas fijamente a mi amado. Sin pensar lo q hacia me acerque a el y junte mis labios junto con los de él, pero una cosa mas me hizo mas feliz, ya q no solamente le di un beso, sino q el me correspondió el beso.

Después de separarnos, el solo me dio una sonrisa y me dijo al oído q siempre estará conmigo y q siempre me amara, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y lo mire de nuevo, aquellas palabras eran hermosas, eran poderosas; me kede mirándolo y le dije lo mismo. Aquella noche fue inmemorable. No podría compararse lo q paso con alguna otra cosa.

Por eso querido diario, ayer fue un día inmemorable.

_Besos Starfire._

_**Séptima carta**_


	8. Una sonrisa me mataría

_**Siguiente y última**_

**Una sonrisa me mataría**

Raven si supieras cuanto te deseo, cuanto deseo verte sonreír… veras q eres todo para mi

Me pregunto porque nunca sonríes, acaso es un veneno para ti, para mi es un deseo verte sonreír, q yo te haga sonreír, siempre te cuento chistes para ver esa sonrisa en tu cara, pero tu ni siquiera sonríes, me pregunto por que nunca sonríes?

Aquella ves que ese libro cobro vida, y te hizo reír, no sabia q hacer, si estar celoso o solo protegerte, me dieron ganas de romperlo, de q ya no te hiciera reír, yo esperaba ansiosamente el día en ver tu sonrisa, una sonrisa q yo te hiciera aparecer en aquel bello rostro, pero ese día desapareció cuando llego Malchior, mi peor enemigo, aquél q te dio una sonrisa y aquel q te traiciono

Cuando todo aquello termino tú viniste y te acercaste a mí. Me diste un abrazo, yo de tonto te separe de mi, por que diablos hice eso? Si lo q mas deseaba en la vida es q me dieras una sonrisa y un abrazo. Espero q no te desilusiones conmigo, q aquel momento fue un momento en el q me arrepiento, en el desearía retroceder el tiempo y hacer bien las cosas, en devolverte el abrazo…

Por ese maldito error ya cambiaste conmigo, tal vez pensaste q no te kería, q no te apreciaba, q no eras parte de mi vida, mi cabeza no soporta mas y deseo decirte todo lo q tengo, pero una parte de mi kiere decírtelo pero la otra no desea hacerlo. Mi vida es un desastre lo único bueno eres tu.****

Lo único q deseo en toda mi vida es ver una sonrisa dibujada en tu rostro, y q aquel dibujante sea yo. Aun espero ese día…el día en q mi vida estará completa

_**Octava carta.**_

_**Que les pareció? Bueno todas estan juntas aki jeje**_

_**Nos vemos**_

**-koryana**


End file.
